


Exploring a Fantasy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [62]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Exposure, F/M, Object Penetration, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron delve into a fantasy.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring a Fantasy

"Take off your panties and wash the dishes," he tells her as she returns to the living room. She's changed into a short, flirty skirt and a nearly sheer tank top with no bra.

She follows his instructions. She drops her panties in House's lap and struts into the kitchen to run water into the sink. Cameron hates washing dishes, except when it's part of a game with House. Tonight, he's decided he wants to play.

Cameron's scrubbing pasta sauce off a plate - "What did you do, cement it on here?" - when she feels the warmth of his chest against her back. However, she doesn't stop scrubbing dishes. Not even when he plants his hands on her hips to draw her against his own. Not even when he gathers her skirt in his hands and draws it up her thighs and over her hips. She pays closer attention and notices it's just one hand gathering her skirt. Where is his other hand?

A moment passes and she knows the answer. "Taste it, princess," he says. There's a lollipop hovering off the tip of her nose. She blinks at it, then reaches to wrap her mouth around the candy. She lets House draw it from her mouth easily, then replace it with a brush against her lips. Her brain takes a few moments to realize that he's having her suck on the lollipop like she would his cock. It makes her legs twitch with arousal.

As quickly as the candy was before her, he whisks it away. It plops wetly into the sink of suds. House drags her from the kitchen, into the bedroom. He obviously has plans for her.

He tells her to get on the bed, on her hands and knees. Cameron does as she is told and waits, wiggling her ass at him. A gesture that all but screams 'Come and get it!' to him. He gives her a slap on the rump, then coats his fingers in lubricant. Cameron's eyes widen with realization. She knows what he's planning and licks her lips in anticipation.

House spends several long minutes working his fingers into her, stretching her gently in preparation for what he has planned. He draws his fingers away, wipes them off on a towel, then climbs onto the bed behind her. He coats his latest toy addition with the lube and lines it up with her well-prepared ass, while priming his cock and getting it in line with her warm pussy.

Cameron watches over her shoulder, curious and ready. They'd explored anal one time before and Cameron had expressed an interest in doing it again (as well as having two men at once - which House always vetoed). This is an acceptable alternative to her fantasies. It's also House showing interest in her desires and fantasies and that _always_ turns her on.

When he finally pushes both the strapped-on cock and his real cock into her, she feels her toes curl and her breath catch. The sight of the dildo strapped to his hips was sexy enough, but once he puts it to use, she nearly rockets off the bed. The man knows how to draw the pleasure out into long, torturous marathons of anticipation and desperation. And when he finally starts to fuck her with his rough and stilted thrusts, it is amazing.

Cameron has to drop herself to her elbows to keep up, panting and moaning through each impossibly pleasurable rock of his hips. When she comes, it's like an explosion and a party all rolled into one. It hurts and feels amazing at the same time. For a few moments, she's not sure she's even conscious.

She feels him pull out and roll to the side. She, herself, collapses onto her stomach, almost unable to move as her body continues to spasm with aftershocks. House's hand rubs up and down her back while she regains her breath and her senses. "That was amazing," she breathes.

House chuckles and shifts his hips on the bed. "Liked that, did you?" He kisses her shoulder. "Guess this one's a keeper." House unstraps the toy and lets it fall to the floor. He'll worry about clean-up later.

"It is," Cameron grins. She leans over to kiss him, then drops her head to his shoulder, ready for a nap. "More later."

House rumbles a non-verbal affirmative, then settles in for a nap of his own.


End file.
